Digimon Safari Tracker
*Of course it’s developed by Namco Bandai, with the assist of Sapphire Dragon Inc., published for the Nintendo Switch and Play Station 4. *Most complete Digimon Game Ever *Would play very similar to Digimon World 1, Next Order, Cyber Sleuth, Linkz, Dawn and Dusk, and Lost Evolution. *Addition of the Digimentals and X-Antibodies (?) Possibly (?) *New Digi-Evolutions for previous Digimon, such as Dondokomon, Floramon and Kokuwamon *Highest number of official Digimon ever introduced *Various old Digimon such as Chronomon return *Brings back unused Digimon like Earthdramon *A minigames consisting on the V-Pet appears *Maybe add Adventure characters, idk *Would show a full Gallery encyclopedia for Digimon as well *Connects recolored Digimon with other Digimon, example, Gururumon with Zeed Garurumon *Includes a Digimon Farm Modes Track Adventure The main story and mode of the game. You're the child of a famous professor who has got inside an intensive research on the Digimon World. However, your father has disappeared and got sucked into the Digital World, more precisely in the Safari Track. The professor's scatterbrained young assistant named Sadie got an e-mail from him saying that you need to go aid him because something terrible is about to happen. You're then able to choose a gender and type your name, and pick one of the five Digimon Sadie gives to you, which are a Botamon, Punimon, Poyomon, Yuramon or Pichimon. After picking your Digimon you go to the Digital Tech Chat Group and you finally get to travel inside Digimon's World. Digital's Tech Chat Group is a relatively unknown group of young informatic researchers who study the mysteries of the Digital World. Once you arrive in, you look around the small building where you're greeted by a small Calumon and she drags you inside the building where you finally meet the rest of the members of the group, including Sadie. Nyle is the leader of the gang and he welcomes you, explains the situation of the Digital World and plans to build a Safari??? idk Safari Mode Along with the Track Adventure, Safari Mode is the second main mode of the game. Here you can check your Digimon and their current stats. Pendulum Mode An interesting throwback to the old virtual pet, tamagotchi-like devices where you would raise a Digimon and grow it on its next stage and have to take care it evolves into the right Digimon you want it to evolve so you won't get a disgusting monster like a Numemon or a Sukamon. You can withdraw and put the Digimon from the Pendulum in your party of the Adventure Mode. The better a Pendulum Digimon is treated, the stronger it will be in battle. Encyclopedia Mode Here you can check out the information of your Digimon, its attributes, data, types, highlighting what would be its canon evolution (ex. Gabumon into Garurumon), some of its possible evolutions in-game and in the Pendulum series. Arena Mode Unlocked at some point in the Track Adventure, Arena Mode is a contest in where your Digimon fights against another Digimon, and winning the battle results in giving you prizes and rewards. The battles can also be teamed with 3 Digimon. Online Mode Similar to Arena Mode, here Online Mode lets you meet and connect with other Digimon Tamers around the world, where you canc heck out their Digimon, trade and ask out for a battle. Interaction between the Switch and PS4 is possible? Digital Museum Here it shows your prizes you've obtained after clearing some requirements, like completing the story or beating a tough opponent in Arena Mode.